


beautiful silence

by zehn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zehn/pseuds/zehn
Summary: Bokuto Kotaro no es un genio.





	beautiful silence

Bokuto Kotaro no es un genio, eso es obvio.

Suele cabecear durante las clases de algebra, en ciencias, su mirada se pierde por la ventana, en algún punto del horizonte, en historia lucha por mantener los ojos abiertos y literatura es una tortura para él.

No es un genio, por supuesto, no tiene que escucharlo muchas veces para saberlo. Pero si bien no es un genio, tampoco es un idiota, como muchos quieren creer.

Bokuto observa y nadie se da cuenta que lo hace, se sienta junto a Washio sin hacer ruido y se deja caer en el suelo, protestando su cansancio, desde donde esta, hala la camiseta de su compañero, hasta que éste se acuesta también.

Cuando Komi se muerde los labios, preocupado, Bokuto lo empuja fuera del gimnasio, "la comida sabe mejor con Komi-yan", dice y le regala un sándwich. Komi inclina la cabeza y muerde el sándwich mientras camina a paso lento. Bokuto lo mira de reojo.

A veces, Konoha sonríe sin sonreír. sus labios se curvan y hace algún comentario positivo, pero la luz no llega a sus ojos. Bokuto le da un codazo. no hay respuesta. otro codazo y otro y otro más. Konoha protesta y se lanza sobre él, golpeándolo alegremente. de repente, Bokuto lo alza sobre un hombro, y corre alrededor del gimnasio, aunque Konoha protesta, su alegría es evidente.

Hay días en los que Sarukui no habla. Escucha, porque siempre lo hace, pero no aporta comentarios, ni hace chistes. Bokuto le ofrece una botella de agua y, jugando, le pone la toalla en la cabeza.

Onaga es un poco más complicado, al ser uno de los más recientes miembros del equipo, Bokuto no lo conoce muy bien. Onaga ríe con los chistes de Konoha y agradece la felicitación de Akaashi con una venía profunda. Más tarde, mucho más tarde, de camino a casa, Bokuto lo ve en un parque. Sostiene un balón en la mano que Bokuto reconoce enseguida no es de voleibol. Se acerca un poco más, su compañero hace rebotar el balón un par de veces y encesta el balón. Sin embargo, no corre por él una vez éste traspasa la cesta, lo deja ir, los puños cerrados con fuerza al costado y la mirada fija en el suelo. El balón termina a los pies de Bokuto.

Él lo recoge y lo devuelve a su dueño con un lanzamiento limpio. "Enséñame", le dice, porque no sabe mucho del deporte y cualquier actividad física es gratamente bienvenida. Onaga parece creer que su presencia es alguna clase de ilusión óptica, pero obedece. Es un buen profesor.

Y si Onaga es complicado, Bokuto no tiene definición alguna para Akaashi.

Akaashi es el vice-capitán de Fukurodani. Y, a veces, parece el capitán. Tiene la seriedad de la que Bokuto a veces carece, es consciente de sus propias fallas y trata de mejorar. Anuncia, sin problema alguno, lo que le falta a cada uno. Sabe decir lo que quiere decir sin ofender, aunque sin dar demasiadas vueltas.

Al final del día, Akaashi avanza a paso rápido hacia la parada de bus cercana, Bokuto lo sigue, lo ve sacar su celular, mirar algo, ansioso; lo deja adelantarse otro poco mientras hace una llamada y una vez el terreno está seguro, lo alcanza. Akaashi lo mira de reojo y sigue caminando. Está tenso, y cuando se deja caer sentado en la silla del paradero Bokuto se queda de pie a su lado. Un leve, casi inaudible "Bokuto-san", que suena más como un regaño que reconocimiento de su presencia.

Inevitablemente, Bokuto se sienta a su lado y Akaashi cierra los ojos, deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás, suspira varias veces y Bokuto mira al frente, incluso cuando ve sus manos apretando la tela del pantalón con fuerza. Bokuto se acerca, hasta que sus hombros se tocan, Akaashi vuelve a suspirar y parece relajarse. "Gracias", es lo que Bokuto cree escuchar y sonríe, porque es el primero de sus compañeros que lo dice.

Cuando Bokuto está triste, Konoha habla más fuerte, Washio intenta un chiste, Saru le da un golpe en el hombro, Komi le ofrece en jugo y Onaga le muestra un vídeo de la NBA, porque últimamente Bokuto ha estado obsesionado con el tema. Akaashi se estira y le desordena el cabello. Es una forma de agradecer, reconoce. Y muchas veces, funciona para subirle el ánimo.

Bokuto Kotaro no es un genio, en definitiva. "Ser genio" es cuestión de perspectivas, puede referirse a cuestiones académicas, a sus relaciones con los demás, a respuestas ingeniosas a preguntas tontas, a aprender quince idiomas antes de sus treinta años, a tocar instrumentos musicales sin haber tenido clases previamente… Hay muchas definiciones, y quizá, Bokuto encaje en una o dos, esa no es la parte importante.

La parte importante es Fukurodani y su capitán, la energía que transmite un equipo que ha sabido tropezar y levantarse sin dudar, la mentalidad de un capitán que es obstinado y ama el deporte tanto como a su vida y la capacidad de un equipo que lleva más de una carga en sus hombros y sabe equilibrarla con gracia.

Probablemente, Bokuto no sea considerado un genio, pero para lo que importaba, a Akaashi si le parecía. Sin embargo, también es consciente que no debe decirlo, Bokuto se lo puede tomar muy a pecho y sería desastroso. El acuerdo mutuo y silencioso entre el resto de Fukurodani se deja entrever con una sonrisa y, de nuevo, el equipo se acerca a Bokuto, deshaciéndose en elogios hacia él.

**Author's Note:**

> En fin. Un escrito rápido después de ver los stage plays. Estaba pensando en el "Oikawa Tooru no es un genio" y quería ver si podía aplicarlo a otro personaje, y... bueno, sí. No fue aplicado del mismo modo que a Oikawa, pero bueno. Hay diferentes perspectivas de genios, ya saben.


End file.
